Christmas in Koyocho
by Tolle Erik Koenig
Summary: A christmas party on a tram. What can happen? My first fanfic! Please review!
1. Introduction

Christmas in Koyo-cho 

Disclaimer:I do not own the copyrights. All copyrights are the property of their respective owners.

**Introduction…**

Background:The characters have all just graduated from senior high. This Christmas, the seniors plan to hold a graduation ceremony – cum – Christmas Eve celebrations. They also invited some others… just you wait and see who!

The Hosts: Lisianthus, Nerine, Asa and Rin

(I know Rin's not a senior!)

The Guests: Everyone else in the Shuffle! Cast, including:

Kaede and Primula, live in Koyo-cho

Kareha and Tsubomi, live in Koyo-cho

Mayumi, Itsuki and Sakura, NOT in Koyo-cho (why? Read on!)

Guest appearances from another anime (clue: Nishinomiya)

Location:Koyo-cho, Hiroshima

(Actually there's no Koyo-cho in Hiroshima, but so what!?)

Venue:On a tram that survived WWII!

Date:24th December – do I have to tell you that?

Time:7.30pm


	2. The Invitations

Chapter 1 - The Invitations 

"Sia, have you sent out the invitations to the guests?" Nerine checked with Lisianthus for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yes, I have – how many times have you asked today, the 23rd of December, already?" Lisianthus retorted.

"Oh, stop squabbling!" Asa cried out from above.

"You two, you're probably contributing to half of Hiroshima's noise pollution!" Rin joined Asa.

"Oh, the two lovebirds are at it again!" Lisianthus couldn't help but take aim at the two above planning on the food for the party, while Nerine and Lisianthus were designing the party venue – a Hiroshima tram that miraculously survived the World War II.

"Right, Nerine. How should it be done, exactly?" Lisianthus posed the question to Nerine who was busily trying to… imagine how it should look like.

"I think we need to have a white Christmas tree at the end of the tram, and then line the whole tram with blue festive lights, and the guests can place their exchange gifts under the tree. The tree, it should have blue baubles and festive lights. And a shiny silver star at the top!" Nerine squealed.

"No, I think it should be a green tree, with red baubles and yellow festive lights, and a golden star at the top – and the festive lights gotta be multicolored!" Lisianthus replied. "But a blue theme seems cool too."

"Blue it will be then!" Nerine exclaimed.

"Fine – now the start point. Should we start at the Hiroshima station, or should we start at the tram stop right outside here?"

"I think here. Then we bring it down the street to Hiroshima station. Remember, there are guests from both here and elsewhere!"

"Good point."

**Over at the Fuyou residence…**

"It's the 23rd of December today… wonder what's in the mail this morning?" Kaede thought aloud as she went to fetch the mail from the mailbox. "It's already half-way thru the winter break… wonder if the rest still remember me."

"What's this?" Kaede was so surprised to find a mail addressed to her. She was rather taken aback when she found the mail was from Lisianthus and Nerine, as not only did she expect the four of them to fit into Asa's house (not that it was small), but also to send her a mail!

It read: "Dear Kaede and Primula, you are invited to our graduation party on 24th December 2007, at 7.30pm – on a tram! We'll come directly to the tram stop nearest you."

Kaede was terribly excited! She was so excited that she directly hugged Primula, who had just woken up, and almost asphyxiated her, causing Primula to almost faint.

"What's going on?" Primula queried Kaede.

"Read!" Kaede passed the invitation to Primula. On reading it, she, too did to Kaede what she did to her just a moment ago.

**At Kareha's…**

"What's in the mail today?" Kareha thought aloud, as she went to fetch the mail. "Ooh! Look, Tsubomi! An invitation! It's so… cute! Maa! Maa!" And upon that – even WITHOUT reading the contents – she went into daydream mode.

Tsubomi, considerably confused, opened the invitation, which read: "Dear Kareha and Tsubomi, you are invited to our graduation party on 24th December 2007, at 7.30pm – on a tram! We'll come directly to the tram stop nearest you."

Tsubomi muttered, "What's so cute about it… it's ONLY an invitation… but it's on a tram! How romantic!" and with that, let out a soft "Kya! Kya!" and ALSO went into daydream mode.

**In Nishinomiya-shi, Hyogo Prefecture…**

"Hey!" Mayumi exclaimed.

"Hey what!?" Sakura retorted at the sudden outburst of excitement of Sakura's.

"It's an invitation from the guys back at Koyo-cho!" Mayumi replied.

"Oh…!" Itsuki and Sakura responded.

"It says… Dear Sakura, Mayumi and Itsuki, you are invited to our graduation party on 24th December 2007, at 7.30pm – on a tram! We'll be at JR Hiroshima station tram stop! Don't be late!"

"Oh…!" The other two replied.

"Don't you feel anything? It's like the first mail we've received from them since we shifted here to attend college!" Mayumi exclaimed.

"Yes, we sure do, but not as openly as you," the other two rebutted.

"Oh…!" It was Mayumi's turn to 'understand'.

"It seems they even know what courses we're taking up!" Mayumi continued. "According to them, I'm taking Psychology… Sakura's taking up Theology courses… and so is Itsuki…!?" Mayumi was shocked at the accuracy of the former two, and the 'surprise' course of the latter.

"Yes. Didn't I tell you all?" Itsuki replied, coolly.

"Yeah," came Sakura's voice from the kitchen of their apartment.

"You didn't tell me!" Mayumi retorted.

"Now you do," Itsuki returned the comment from the lounge.

**Still in Nishinomiya-shi, Hyogo Prefecture…**

"Oh!" Haruhi Suzumiya squealed.

"WHAT IS IT?" Kyon was already fed up with their 'leader's' unusually-hyper mood this week, given that they had yet another successful performance as not ENOZ, but rather, SOS. It was that performance last week that got Haruhi in such high spirits.

"Ah. It says here… 'Dear SOS, you are invited to our graduation party on 24th December 2007, at 7.30pm – on a tram! We'll be at JR Hiroshima station tram stop! Don't be late!' Amazing! On a tram? That's gotta be SOMETHING!" Even Itsuki Koizumi was really elated about it.

"Wow!" Mikuru exclaimed.

"Oh…!" Yuki responded, while Kyon yawned.


	3. The Day

Chapter 2 – The Day 

"Right. Someone tell me why we're here again!" Kyon uttered, quite tired after the trip from Nishinomiya to Hiroshima station. Unfortunately, due to Haruhi's insistence that they be there early, they did – a whole half-hour!

"We're here to celebrate Christmas." Itsuki Koizumi put it rather straightforwardly. "And here to get a first glimpse of our seniors in Kwansei, which we'll all be going to next year."

"Oh! Christmas!" Mikuru squealed.

"Oh! Christmas!" Kyon's sister repeated, quite cutely.

"Oh…! Christmas." Yuki followed suit.

"Yes! Christmas!" Haruhi finished off the string.

Five minutes to 7.30, another group, this time three in all, arrived at Hiroshima Station. These were the seniors Itsuki Koizumi was referring to: Itsuki Midoriba, Sakura and Mayumi.

"Right! So this is it… a tram will come by here, and I'll surprise them all with this!" Mayumi squealed, and she was in a satin gown.

"Yep, sure will!" Sakura squealed too, wearing a tight-fitting female Santa suit. And Itsuki was wearing… a white shirt, white suit and silver tie. As they caught a glimpse of their juniors, wearing tuxedos and gowns (on Haruhi's orders) they were quite elated to know they had company.

As it was, the pack waiting at Hiroshima Station numbered 9. The tram arrived on time, and all of them thronged the tram with their gifts. Asa made a jest at them, saying that they looked so formal, it would be easy to tell who came from 'the other side'. But then again, Rin was also wearing a suit – not blue of the SOS or Itsuki's white, but black. Black suit, black shirt and a red tie. As for Lisianthus and Nerine, they were wearing dresses matching their hair colors. Asa, however, settled for an outfit resembling her mom's., neko-mini hat included.

Along the way, they picked up the rest, starting with Kareha in a green dress, and Tsubomi in a matching green dress. Then came Kaede and Primula, both wearing matching black dresses 'because they had no idea what to wear', according to Primula.

Finally, all had arrived, and it was time to feast, and like what Asa expected, EVERYTHING was cleared within an hour, which meant that it would be time for 'a dance or two', according to Lisianthus, or more correctly, 'a squeeze down the walkway', as Kyon put it.

Soon, most of the guests found a dance partner with Sakura and Itsuki, Mayumi and Rin as 'Itsuki's way too tall at 6', ' as Mayumi put it, the other Itsuki with Mikuru and Kyon with… Haruhi. (And it was Haruhi who forced Kyon onto the dance floor!)

Lisianthus and Nerine were next, followed by Kaede and Primula. Oddly enough, this left Asa, Kareha, Tsubomi and Kyon's sister to discuss the year ahead.

"Next year, I intend to go to a college to study Chemistry." Asa announced.

"For me, I'll be taking horticulture." Kareha was next.

Tsubomi and Kyon's sis were just lolling around.

By 9.30, it was time to exchange gifts.

Lisianthus got a make-up set from Nerine.

Nerine got a night-gown from Lisianthus.

Kaede got a 'peace-themed' CD set from Kareha.

Primula got, well, yet another stuffed toy, this time a teddy bear, from Tsubomi.

Sakura got some shopping vouchers from Itsuki.

Itsuki got a new NTT DoCoMo cell phone from Sakura.

Mayumi got a 'bust-enhancing' cream from Asa.

Kareha got a snow-globe from Kaede.

Tsubomi got a new dress from Mikuru.

Haruhi got a guidebook on leadership from Yuki.

Yuki received a globe from Itsuki Koizumi.

Itsuki Koizumi received a pair of retro dark glasses.

And Mikuru received a bottle of wine from Itsuki Koizumi.

However… this was not exactly the end, as…

Rin proposed to Asa – this being Rin's gift to Asa. Just when she said yes… chaos ensued in the tram. The events that were about to unfold, they were in no way comparable to what was in the 1st half…


	4. The Battle

Chapter 3 – The Battle 

Just as Asa said yes, the SOS members took their leave so as to catch the train back to Nishinomiya, along with Mayumi, who was quite tipsy already. Sakura and Itsuki, however, stayed on to see what would happen – probably the worst move in, like, ever.

Why? As the SOS members and Mayumi left, the others from Koyo-cho (which means, not inclusive of Sakura and Itsuki) started to form into two factions, with Kaede's supporters forming up first, consisting of Lisianthus, Nerine and Primula, who argued that Kaede's years on waiting on Rin had gone to waste, and must be avenged, and Asa's mates on the other, consisting of Rin, Kareha and Tsubomi, who said that Asa and Rin had the right to choose and love their dearest.

It shaped up to be not unlike rival yakuza factions facing each other squarely, but the difference was that the members were mainly female, with only one male on one of the sides.

Itsuki and Sakura were thinking that it would settle down after a while, and was nothing more than racing hormones. The latter, they were spot on. However, they were wrong on the first count, as they would witness soon.

As the two uninvolved people sat back near the cocktail lounge, doing nothing, they watched the others first argue, which they tried to stop at times, with calls to 'calm down and relax' (Sakura), as well as to 'take it easy' (Itsuki) and 'not to get all tensed up' (Sakura) and to 'think carefully!' (Itsuki), but to no avail. Then they started throwing punches at each other, and it got all messy. (Itsuki just avoided the cocktail bowl from staining his suit!)

It was then that Sakura advised Itsuki to leave. By the time he did agree (in fact, just 15 seconds!) the door out was guarded so closely that they had to jump out (literally!) of the windows (with their gifts, of course!), and escape, free of any guilt of what would be a bloodshed, had they stayed a second longer.

When they jumped out, they were at the Ujina ferry pier. They found a bench to settle down and calm down their souls, while the tram carried on… and not long later, they heard a shrill cry of "Oooww!!" coming from the tram… and then blood spurting out of the tram's window.

It was at that that Sakura posed a question to Itsuki. "Wanna come with me?"

"Where to?"

"Away. See, we're already at the ferry pier, why not take the rest of the week off on Okinawa?"

"Sounds good. Let me pay."

"OK. Anything to get away."


	5. The Aftermath

Chapter 4 – The Aftermath…

As the two 'refugees' woke up on the ferry the next morning, Christmas morning, they saw the headlines of the Asashi Shinbun, Nikkei Shinbun, Manichi Daily, and other dailies, they were quite shocked.

「All-female yakuza showdown!」

「High school love battle gone awry!」

「Bloodshed on Hiroshima tram!」

「It's no anime – it's real life high school tragedy!」

「The most terrifying road injury since Sakuragicho!」

Itsuki had Sakura to thank for dragging him out of the tram in the nick of time.

In the photos were Asa and Kaede, as well as the others in the tram, and Kaede and Lisianthus was seen stabbing both Rin and Asa with sharp objects, and Nerine was seen wielding a metal base to knock out Kareha. Primula and Tsubomi were seen fighting it out physically as well.

The two sighed.


End file.
